Le ballet des probabilités
by ChicTess
Summary: Suite de l'OS écrit pour le concours Un râteau... presque parfait : Pourquoi la seule personne censée les aimer, les sépare malgré tout ? Bella et Edward ont une chose en commun : Alec. Comment, à la croisée de leurs destins et au détour de New-York, vont-ils arriver à composer ensemble ? AH, E/B.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes,

Je vous poste donc mon OS proposé à l'occasion du contest « Un râteau... presque parfait. »

Voici le lien du forum sur lequel était organisé ce concours : damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Tout en haut de mon Special Thanks se trouve Lily. Sans elle, ce texte ne serait pas ce qu'il est. Alors, je la remercie pour ses conseils, ses appréciations, ses explications et sa manière bien particulière de me faire passer ses douces remarques, toujours « en marchant sur des œufs ».

C'est sur une discussion tardive que nous en sommes venues à un compromis. En effet, je continue d'écrire et elle se porte volontaire pour essuyer toutes vos observations négatives et désobligeantes ! Je plaisante évidemment. Tout ça pour vous dire que Lily ma Bêta est là et qu'elle aussi assure le service après-vente de cette fiction.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

J'étais en retard... de... dix minutes. Lui aussi.

J'étais rentrée du travail plus tard que d'habitude. Les heures supplémentaires avec Edward Cullen n'étaient pas vraiment des heures supplémentaires et mon après-midi était passé trop rapidement à mon goût.

Entendre Cullen commenter les ratios financiers de la compagnie n'était pas vraiment une corvée pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, il avait encore agrandit l'espace de mes fantasmes. Et pas uniquement les miens d'ailleurs.

Les assistantes de tous les directeurs des départements étaient présentes et je n'avais pas été la seule à me délecter. Cullen était bien l'os préféré de toutes ces chiennes. Je suis sûre qu'elles l'ont reniflé de loin et elles étaient toutes en chaleur aujourd'hui. Elle s'étaient toutes transformées en « presque » bombes sexuelles. On se serait cru à un défilé Victoria's Secret avec une fabuleuse exposition de soutiens-gorge en dentelle ou en soie, tous perlés, bien évidemment.

Si Kate avait vu ça, elle aurait bien ri.

Dans un délire purement fantasque, j'aurais pu improviser un shooting et, avec la complicité de Cullen, les parquer dans un coin de la salle de conférence. Elles auraient pu alors aboyer pour clarifier leurs intentions pendant que je les aurais prises en photo.

Thème du concours : « Aboie le plus fort possible pour gagner le droit de lécher Edward Cullen. »

Oui, ça aurait pu être sympa. Enfin, si Edward m'avait aidée. Mais bon, pourquoi ne pas lui pisser dessus aussi. Misère… J'étais un peu comme elles finalement, sans l'effet galbé, plongeant et pigeonnant. Cullen restait Cullen, son costume trois pièces objet de mon fantasme aujourd'hui aussi.

Je regardai l'heure. Vingt minutes de retard pour moi et toujours autant pour lui. Quel garçon arrive à son second rencard avec minimum une vingtaine de minutes de retard ? Et bien, Alec visiblement. La ponctualité n'était pas son fort.

Je passai ma robe noire me pressant un peu. Je pensais à Alec et me demandais où il me conduirait ce soir. Il était vraiment gentil mais je savais que la barre était haute face à Edward. Il fallait que je sois raisonnable. Penser à Edward polluait mon cerveau. Les comparaisons ne tenaient jamais la route et mes rêves m'empêchaient de trouver le bonheur. Je devais m'en désintoxiquer et Alec était peut-être la clé dans la voie de ma guérison.

Nous avions dîné ensemble en début de semaine dans un petit restaurant assez intimiste. J'avais vraiment passé un bon moment. Nous avions beaucoup discuté et nous nous étions trouvés pas mal de points en commun. Pas de coucherie ni de baiser non plus, juste un dîner en bonne et due forme. Il n'avait rien tenté en fin de repas alors les choses en étaient restées là.

Je pense d'ailleurs que je n'aurais pas dit non. Alec était assez charmant ce soir-là. Et, mon temps de célibat était plus que long en ce moment. Il m'avait appelé le lendemain pour me proposer d'aller à un concert ensemble. J'avais accepté et nous étions le jour J.

J'adorais New York pour ses divers milieux culturels. Cette ville regorgeait de petites pépites en matière de scènes musicales. Kate et moi avions décrété que le samedi soir était notre plan découverte. Nous sillonnions New York pour découvrir de nouveaux talents et essayer les cosmopolitans du bar que nous fréquentions ces soirs-là. J'avais pour but de dénicher un homme potentiel sous son regard avisé.

C'est comme cela que j'avais « pêché » Alec. Il était avec des amis assis à la table à côté de la nôtre. Ils nous avaient invitées à se joindre à eux et j'avais vite sympathisé avec lui. Son physique plus que plaisant avait eu raison de moi. En fin de soirée, nous avions échangé nos numéros et il m'avait invitée à dîner tout simplement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable. Trente minutes de retard. Bon sang, m'avait-il posé un lapin ? Sur un coup de tête, je décidai alors de me changer et j'enfilai un pantalon slim noir et un débardeur blanc habillé. Irritée, je ne souhaitais plus faire d'efforts pour Alec. Nous nous connaissions à peine après tout !

Je pestais contre moi-même et je repris confiance en me disant qu'il avait certainement eu un contretemps. J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il y avait une petite chance pour qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié, volontairement ou pas. Peut-être avait-il eu un accident ? Agressé par une folle furieuse ? Je chassai ces idées de ma tête. J'avais tellement été concentrée sur mon travail et sur Cullen aujourd'hui que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau commençait à faire des trous dans ma tête.

Grrr.

Kate ! Kate allait me détendre.

Au moment où j'allais appuyer sur la touche de présélection de mon portable, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée m'en empêcha. Je me levai pour ouvrir la porte à Alec, tout sourire prenant soin de cacher mon soulagement.

« Bienvenue Alec, rentre je t'en prie. »

Je le laissai franchir le seuil et il m'embrassa d'une bise sur la joue, légèrement essoufflé.

« Bonsoir Bella, je suis sincèrement désolé d'être si en retard mais j'ai dû rester plus tard au bureau. Une affaire à boucler. Je voulais me faire pardonner avec quelque chose mais je n'ai trouvé aucun fleuriste en route. »

Ce mec savait y faire. Mon humeur, devenue maussade quelques minutes auparavant, avait repris de sa légèreté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis occupée en t'attendant. » Mensonge Bella. « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci Bella. Peut-être que nous devrions y aller, il va y avoir du monde je pense. »

« D'accord, laisse-moi juste enfiler mes chaussures. »

Je me faufilai dans mon dressing pour mettre lesdites chaussures et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Il était séduisant ce soir. Merde. Je le rejoignis et je sentis son regard remonter le long de mon corps. Il s'avança et me prit la main.

« Tu es superbe Bella, j'ai beaucoup de chance de te sortir une nouvelle fois et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour mon retard. Peux-tu m'excuser ? »

Je lui souris en hochant la tête lentement. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Puis, doucement il se pencha pour embrasser mon cou. Le geste était si tendre que je me laissais faire. Il remonta jusqu'à ma joue et une traînée agréable de sensation défila exactement là où ses lèvres m'avaient touchée.

« Merci Bella, je te promets de te faire passer une excellente soirée. Tu ne seras pas déçue. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas ressenti cela ?

Je lui souris en retour et nous avançâmes vers la porte de mon appartement. Sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je devenais presque euphorique à son toucher. Je le lâchai afin de verrouiller la porte et repris sa main machinalement.

Alors que nous sortions pour rejoindre sa voiture, je pensais à l'effet d'Alec sur moi quelques minutes auparavant. Mes hormones semblaient se déchaîner comme un coup d'éclair. Je ne comprenais rien. Je serai bien restée à l'appartement à ce moment-là. Il me laissait entrevoir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il était protecteur et très avenant. Je regrettais finalement de ne pas avoir fait un peu plus d'effort pour lui ce soir.

« Je suis garé par là. » dit-il, me sortant instantanément de mes pensées.

Je suppose que pour les gens qui appréciaient les belles voitures celle-ci était un petit bijou et devait valoir son coffre à la banque. La ligne raffinée de la peinture mate de couleur noire laissait apparaître la valeur de celle-ci. Il la déverrouilla et les deux portes de chaque côté se levèrent dans un silence religieux.

« Viens, je vais t'aider à t'installer. Cette voiture est très basse mais elle est confortable. »

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au côté passager et prit ma main droite accompagnant son geste d'une caresse au-dessus de mes reins me permettant de m'asseoir correctement.

« Ça va ? Tu es bien installée ? »

Je lui hochai la tête timidement. Timidement ? Depuis quand étais-je timide et depuis quand Alec m'apparaissait comme un mystère tout entier ? On ne se connaissait pas vraiment mais il m'avait semblé si transparent les deux fois où je l'avais vu. Sa voiture m'éblouissait mais c'était surtout son contact que j'appréciais. Il était beaucoup plus tactile que la dernière fois. Je le regardai se déplacer et s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Il me sourit et approcha ma main de ses lèvres tout en me regardant dans les yeux. La lueur que j'y vis me sembla si inconnue. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ses yeux bleus. Mais pourquoi j'étais passée à côté de ça la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?  
Il me fit un petit sourire et lâcha ma main doucement, la reposant sur ma cuisse.

« On y va ? »

La tendresse de son regard envers moi était enivrante. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, je restais muette.

Il appuya sur un bouton et le moteur se mit en marche. L'habitacle plongea doucement dans le noir et l'éclairage bleu du tableau de bord s'alluma. La lettre « L », signe de la marque la voiture, apparue au milieu de l'habitacle, entourant le bouton d'allumage de la voiture. Rien de trop criard mais le luxe était clairement affiché dans cette voiture. Ma chevy, garée non loin de la sienne, dépareillait complètement. Je la regardai un peu perplexe, comprenant soudainement la différence sociale qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je ne m'étais pas posée cette question. Et comme je ne pouvais pas répondre à toutes les interrogations qui se percutaient à cet instant dans ma tête, j'essayais de mettre tout ça de côté. Néanmoins, j'étais une analyste et mon job consistait à faire attention à tous les paramètres économiques, sociaux et culturels. Alors inconsciemment, j'analysais tout dans ma vie de tous les jours, à commencer par mon comportement et ceux des gens qui m'entouraient.

La voiture s'engagea dans la circulation et je laissais à Alec le soin de progresser dans le trafic intense de New York. Je ne savais pas où nous allions et il ne me donnait aucune information.

Alec sentait bon. Sa fragrance qui se répandait dans le véhicule était à la fois masculine et authentique. Alors qu'à notre premier rendez-vous il était habillé tout en noir, ce soir il avait opté pour une tenue assez décontractée. Il portait un jean bleu foncé et avait remonté les manches de sa chemise bleue ciel au niveau de ses coudes. Ses vêtements bien coupés ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils devaient être griffés.

Il me jeta quelques coups d'œil durant le trajet pensant peut-être que le silence était un signe de malaise mais j'avais laissé traîner une esquisse de sourire alors ce calme devait être tout aussi rassurant pour lui que pour moi. Je me laissais bercer par la conduite d'Alec. Il était soigneux dans ses gestes, aucun à-coup. Tout n'était que douceur, parfaitement à son image. En regardant les voitures à côté de nous, je m'imaginais un ballet où les danseurs évoluaient sur scène tout en nous frôlant sans jamais nous toucher. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Je venais de prendre un virage à cent quatre vingt degrés avec lui depuis le moment où il avait passé la porte de mon appartement. J'étais totalement sous son charme. Personne mis à part Cullen n'était arrivé à faire cela. Et Alec était en quelque sorte dans ma vie, Edward non. Enfin pas directement. Edward Cullen était juste un danseur, il me frôlait mais ne m'avait jamais percuté. Pas comme je l'aurais souhaité du moins.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Alec s'engagea dans une rue étroite. Il s'arrêta devant une immense porte et après quelques secondes, elle se leva, nous permettant d'accéder à un parking. Je le regardai ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que nous faisions là. Il tourna la tête vers moi et comprit mon besoin d'information.

« J'habite à deux pas, je loue un emplacement sécurisé ici et le pub dans lequel nous allons se trouve de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Je lui souris. Il semblait évident que nous communiquions facilement.

« Quoi ? » me dit-il.

« Rien. Allons-y. A quelle heure est-ce que cela commence ? »

« Le show débute à vingt et une heures trente. Mon frère possède ce pub. Il y aura du monde mais il nous a gardé deux places. »

Après s'être garé convenablement, il appuya sur un bouton et les portes de la voiture se levèrent. Assez déstabilisée comme cela face à ma subite attirance envers Alec, je n'attendis pas qu'il me sorte de la voiture. Il fallait que je garde les idées claires.

Je n'avais pas établi une sorte de plan pour savoir si oui ou non, je devais coucher avec lui à l'issue de ce second rendez-vous mais je me devais de rester lucide. Je ne me dévoilais pas facilement au sens propre comme au figuré. Je voulais avoir la conscience tranquille et savoir où je mettais les pieds. Ce processus commençait par la maîtrise de mon corps. Je savais qu'il me fallait un sacré degré de confort dans une relation pour avancer et je devais le faire à mon rythme. Mais qu'en était-il d'Alec ? Après tout, il avait décidé de nous amener près de son appartement, à deux pas plus précisément et, j'allais rencontrer son frère.

Bordel.

Je voulais tout maîtriser et je me sentais comme attirée tout à coup. Je n'avais rien décidé de tout ça et pourtant je me sentais bien. Comble de tout, il avait en quelque sorte, tout l'attirail du prince charmant. Il n'allait pas me falloir longtemps pour craquer.

« Ça va Bella ? » Alec venait de voir mon trouble.

« Oui très bien. Je te suis. »

Il prit ma main et me guida. Nous longeâmes la rue et marchâmes sur le trottoir étroit, collés l'un à l'autre. Nous étions tellement proches qu'il dû finalement lâcher ma main pour me faire passer devant lui. Il frôla mon rein droit de sa main. Je n'avais qu'une envie, m'arrêter pour qu'il me percute et me touche. Je soufflai doucement essayant d'évacuer mon excitation.

Nous arrivâmes devant une enseigne nommée « Absolute Pub ». La signalétique démontrait le caractère chic du bar mélangeant le vert bouteille et le noir mat de la façade. Alec passa devant moi, ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour me laisser le devancer le plus naturellement possible. Il était bien éduqué et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être quelque chose qui lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Il nous engagea dans le couloir sinueux qui débouchait dans une entrée où un homme attendait, manifestement pour accueillir les clients.

« Salut Alec, ça va ? » Il se serrèrent la main d'une étreinte plus fraternelle qu'amicale.

« Hey. Ça va et toi ? Je te présente Bella. Bella, Felix mon frère. »

« Salut Bella, ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Salut Felix. » le saluai-je d'un petit bonjour en levant une main.

« Les autres sont là-bas, installez-vous, j'arrive. »

Je les fixai me demandant de qui ils parlaient. A priori, nous étions attendus. J'étais presque déçue car les autres personnes avec qui, nous allions partager cette soirée, seraient de nouveaux paramètres que j'allais devoir étudier. Mon cerveau devenait un foutoir sans nom.

Je suivis Alec qui nous guidait à l'intérieur du bar. Je fus un peu surprise en découvrant ce pub dont l'intérieur dénotait vraiment avec l'entrée. En effet, de nombreuses tables rondes étaient juchées les unes à côté des autres et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un bar familial.

L'ambiance décontractée était telle que je me détendis immédiatement en étudiant les lieux. Un rapide coup d'œil me permit de voir que les gens n'étaient pas guindés. Certains dansaient par côté. La scène, à gauche, était faiblement éclairée et attendait patiemment qu'un musicien ou qu'un groupe prenne place. Le comptoir, sur la droite, était immense. Aucun doute que lors de soirées, l'ambiance devait être au rendez-vous. Je me sentis immédiatement bien dans cet univers.

Alec attrapa ma main et nous nous faufilâmes entre les tables.

« Viens, ils doivent être là-bas. Je vais te présenter mes meilleurs amis. »

Je le suivis docilement. On en était vraiment à des présentations intimistes ? J'allais être comme une attraction et j'avais l'impression d'être dans la fosse aux lions. Je sentis mon appréhension monter d'un cran. Alors qu'Alec s'arrêta devant une table où deux hommes étaient assis dos à nous, j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Elle était là aujourd'hui. Toujours aussi belle. Je voulais l'aborder mais elle est partie trop vite. »

Alec se retourna vers moi et me sourit gentiment. Je l'avais reconnu. Nous étions derrière Cullen qui continuait sa conversation avec son pote. Il avait quitté son costume et même de dos, j'aurais reconnu sa stature entre mille. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides et ébouriffés. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins soigné que lors de ces séminaires mais j'aimais immédiatement cette autre facette.

« Il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Ce n'est pas uniquement physique, j'ai lu ses comptes-rendus et ses rapports sont très intuitifs. Cette fille a tout pour elle. Elle n'a pas… hé ! »

Alec venait de lui mettre un tacle taquin derrière la tête et Edward et son copain se retournèrent instantanément.

« … d'alliance. »

« Ed arrête avec elle et va lui parler une bonne fois pour toutes. » lui dit Alec.

Cullen sourit à Alec tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Puis, son regard dévia vers moi et il me dévisagea. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je me retrouvais avec Alec dans une soirée dont Cullen participait aussi.

Ses meilleurs amis.

Involontairement, ma respiration fut hachurée. Je voulus déglutir mais la secousse dans ma poitrine m'en empêcha. Je baissai la tête furtivement et fermai les yeux discrètement afin de rétablir l'ordre dans mon organisme. Lors de ces précieuses secondes, j'entendis Alec prendre la parole, sa main pesant lourdement dans la mienne. Il me fit passer doucement devant lui et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. J'aurais très bien pu m'affaisser à cet instant-là. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait intrusion dans mon espace et qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

« Bella, je te présente Edward et Démétri mes meilleurs amis. Les gars, voici Bella. »

« Bonsoir. » leur dis-je faiblement sans regarder Cullen dans les yeux.

« Salut Bella, ravi de te rencontrer. » me dit Démétri. Il se leva et me fit la bise.

Je lui souris faiblement, toujours sous le choc.

Impossible.

Sur une aire urbaine de plus de vingt deux millions d'habitants dont plus de huit millions trente trois mille sont des habitants de New-York, il fallait que je croise Edward un vendredi soir et qui plus est, un des meilleurs amis de mon rencard partie deux. J'avais vraiment la poisse. Mais non, ce n'était même pas de la poisse à ce stade, j'étais damnée. Oui voilà, c'était clairement ça.

Alec tira une chaise et je me retrouvai entre lui et Edward. Mes mains étaient de trop, ma posture était comme déglinguée. Je me sentais comme une marionnette, un de mes fils pouvant lâcher à tout moment. Edward ne s'était pas levé et n'avait pas pris la peine de me saluer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? » demanda Alec.

« Bière. » répondirent ses acolytes.

« Bella ? »

Un alcool fort. Le plus fort du bar. Je veux juste ne plus arriver à parler, regarder. Je veux m'éteindre jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes chez moi.

« Bière, ça me va. »

« Ok. Je reviens. »

Dès qu'Alec s'éclipsa, Démétri m'interpella.

« Alors Bella, parle-nous de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, tes loisirs, tu vois… Alec ? »

Un sourire traversa son visage, vaguement amusé.

C'était carrément un interrogatoire.

Je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de m'exprimer, tout devenait si difficile. La proximité de Cullen était pesante parce que ce gars était loin dans ma vie et il devenait, à cet instant, une variable que je ne pouvais pas écarter. Je m'autorisai alors à prendre une pincée d'air et je me mis à parler d'une traite. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se poser sur quelque chose de fixe. Même Démétri, qui me paraissait pourtant sympathique, était difficile à regarder.

« Je suis analyste financière dans une entreprise de Manhattan. J'écris pour une revue financière à mes heures perdues en tant que free-lance. Deuxième rencard pour Alec. Et toi ? »

Il se mit à rire comprenant que je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus sur son ami et sur moi par la même occasion. Je choisis délibérément d'oublier Cullen. Peut-être que si je faisais mine qu'il n'existait pas, j'arriverai à garder mon sang froid.

« Je suis banquier d'affaires et Ed est consultant en finances. On s'est tous les trois rencontrés à Columbia… »

Oubliant un instant mes bonnes résolutions, je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Edward. Il m'ignorait complètement. Démétri partait lui dans ses souvenirs d'université mais je ne l'écoutais plus.

M'avait-il reconnu ? Évidemment, oui.

Depuis le temps que j'assistais à ses conférences et vu le nombre de fois où nos yeux s'étaient involontairement croisés, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Il aurait au moins pu être poli et ne pas faire comme si j'étais une inconnue.

Il me plaisait et j'étais terriblement troublée en le voyant. Mais lorsque nous étions dans le cadre professionnel, je devais rester opérationnelle. Cette situation était déjà délicate sachant l'attirance que j'avais pour lui. Je me gardais bien de le montrer à quiconque. Toutefois, j'étais intimement convaincue qu'il connaissait l'effet qu'il me faisait depuis tout ce temps.

Je n'avais jamais tenté de l'approcher pour plusieurs raisons. La première était évidement le manque d'intérêt que j'avais face à lui. La seconde raison était bien entendu le fait que je travaillais dans la société où il intervenait. Après tout, ma société l'employait en tant que consultant extérieur. Il était en quelque sorte là pour séduire chaque personne de son auditoire. Plus il amadouait de participants, plus il serait sollicité pour ses séminaires. Nous étions pour ainsi dire « ses appâts » du gain. C'était simplement stratégique.

Mais dans ce bar, nous étions hors cadre et il avait décidé de ne pas faire semblant et de ne me porter aucun intérêt.

Il avait flashé sur une fille.

Alec m'apparaissait si fade à cet instant et Edward était beau ce soir. J'avais aperçu sa tenue décontractée et toutes les chiennes des chefs de département auraient vraiment été à l'affût ce soir. Elles lui auraient offert une ou plusieurs séances de pôle dance sur cette scène. Elles auraient eu au moins le don de me distraire de Cullen.

Il avait flashé sur une fille.

Je devais donc me contenter d'Alec. Je me sentis infâme à cet instant-là d'avoir une pensée aussi abjecte. Même si ma tenue était en accord avec l'ambiance, je regrettais foncièrement ma petite robe noire. Mais, je n'avais définitivement aucune chance, robe près du corps ou pas.

Putain, il avait flashé sur une nana !

Cette phrase qui résonnait dans ma tête prenait alors tout son sens. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je me sentais si impuissante à ce moment-là. Je voulais me ressaisir mais c'était comme si mon cœur était un lac et que quelqu'un y avait jeté une pierre dedans. Le lac était devenu complètement desséché.

J'étais là, assise à cette table mais je n'entendais qu'un brouhaha autour de moi. Est-ce que j'en étais réellement au point où j'étais amoureuse de lui ? Je me suis toujours dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être seul mais non seulement il est célibataire mais il parle comme s'il était amoureux !

Mon corps n'arrivait pas à se détendre et je ne savais pas si cela était dû à sa proximité ou du fait que je me sentais rejetée. Je devenais mélancolique. J'avais l'impression que mon visage tombait, que le rictus de mes lèvres était si déformé que ma bouche fermée était tirée vers le bas. Quel pourcentage de femmes avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment au moins une fois ? Quinze pour cent ? Trente ? Soixante ?

Apparemment, il l'avait vue aujourd'hui.

Jane ? À tous les coups, c'était elle. Elle lui tournait autour mais elle était prise. Je savais qu'elle sortait avec Marcus mais elle aimait plaire et Cullen ne pouvait pas être insensible à son charme. Elle était blonde, grande et élancée. Les regards se tournaient vers elle dès qu'elle franchissait une porte.

A l'instar d'Alec à côté d'Edward, j'étais transparente par rapport à Jane. J'étais son inverse en réalité, brune, un mètre soixante huit, assez mince, des cheveux légèrement ondulés qui m'arrivaient aux épaules depuis peu. Une envie de changement récente m'avait poussé à les couper. Et si ce n'était pas Jane, quel pouvait être le pourcentage de femmes qu'il avait rencontrées aujourd'hui ?

Et, qui me dit que c'était au bureau. Merde, cela augmentait le taux ! Entre ses voisines, les filles qui partaient au travail en même temps que lui, l'épicerie qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter ou les restaurants... Je me sentais nauséeuse. La liste était trop longue et je me plaçais si loin dans l'énumération. Me sortant de mes pensées, Alec prit place à mes côtés, distribuant les bières à chacun.

« Alors Ed raconte. Qu'en est-il de la fameuse Isabella ? »

Je relevai la tête et dévisageai Alec. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil, signifiant qu'il voulait faire parler son ami. Figée quelques secondes, mon cerveau venait de faire un black out. Je serrai mes mains contre mon jean pour essayer de calculer le nombre d'Isabella qu'Edward Cullen aurait pu connaître. Je ne connaissais qu'Isabella Rossellini et elle ne devait sûrement pas être dans cette foutue liste.

J'attendais la réponse qui allait suivre parce que la faible chance, je dis bien la faible chance que ce soit moi, allait rendre ma respiration un peu plus inconfortable. Alors, je détournai mon regard pour fixer le chanteur qui venait de se mettre en place sur la scène. Il ajustait son micro et accordait machinalement sa guitare. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà préparée ? La voix d'Edward Cullen émettait le second son depuis mon arrivée et j'attendais plus impatiente que jamais.

« Et bien comme je disais à Dém, elle était là et elle était toujours aussi belle même si je regrette un peu qu'elle ait coupé ses cheveux. »

Je retiens le réflexe de toucher mes cheveux et je déglutis.

« Elle a pris une fois la parole aujourd'hui et, comme toujours elle m'a fasciné. Elle était d'une élégance dont elle seule, détient le secret. Vous auriez vu les autres filles, elle sortait vraiment du lot parce qu'autant elle était naturelle, autant les autres étaient aguicheuses et provocantes. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se faisait des petites blagues à elle-même parce qu'elle semblait extrêmement amusée en regardant ses collègues féminines par moment. »

« Ed, t'es vraiment mordu. Tu ne parles pas d'elle comme un possible amusement non ? » lui dit Démétri.

« Non, elle ne pourrait pas être une distraction, elle pourrait être plus que ça... je pense. »

Je tournai mon regard vers lui et il regardait la scène. Il souriait. Il parlait de moi et il me le faisait comprendre. Isabella… Alec ne me connaissait que sous le diminutif de Bella.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose. Éloigner Edward de cette table et de ce pub parce qu'il me semblait que l'air y était infect. Je voulais prendre la parole et lui dévoiler ce que je ressentais, lui dire que mon admiration pour lui était égale à la sienne. Que moi aussi je le regardais, que je voulais faire des calculs toute la nuit avec lui, parler de chiffres, de probabilités. L'analyser lui et qu'il m'analyse moi. Mais, je l'écoutais patiemment parce que c'était comme s'il se déclarait à moi. J'étais tétanisée.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir Ed ? Depuis tout ce temps, t'imagines le temps que tu perds ? Elle ressent peut-être la même chose de son côté. » lui dit Alec.

Edward reprit la parole le regard vide.

« On est resté plus tard aujourd'hui et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air pressé alors je me suis dit que j'irais la voir après ma conférence. Finalement, je me suis découragé, par lâcheté sûrement, et au moment où j'ai repris confiance, elle avait quitté la salle de conférence. De toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Je me serais ridiculisé. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui dis-je.

Mes mots étaient sortis tout seuls. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit. J'avançai mes mains sur mes genoux, décalant mon corps vers le sien. Je voulais prendre sa main et le réconforter avec un petit geste mais rien ne serait anodin dans le regard d'Alec, alors je me contenais.

« Peut-être pas. » repris-je doucement.

Edward tourna ses yeux vers moi et me regarda différemment, comme si les autres ne comptaient pas, comme si l'angoisse qui s'était faufilée entre nous s'entrecroisait et comme si la donne était différente maintenant. Il se libérait et j'écoutais impuissante face à notre public.

« J'ai appris dans la soirée qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un récemment et je ne peux pas interférer. Il l'a rencontrée avant moi. On m'a dit que son ami était très attaché à elle et qu'il éprouvait déjà de forts sentiments envers elle. Je suis arrivé second dans cette course à laquelle je n'ai pas eu le temps de participer. »

« Lance-toi alors. » lui dis-je l'implorant de mes yeux embués de larmes, mon dernier mot presque coincé dans ma gorge.

Je le vis prendre une dernière fois sa respiration et il me dit sans me lâcher du regard.

« Non, je ne peux pas être dans cette compétition. »

Je fermai les yeux, comprenant que le sujet était clos. La larme qui coula le long de ma joue, témoigna de mon chagrin et je ne cachais pas à Edward cet élément de tristesse face à son refus.

Un légère mélodie commença et le chanteur entama les paroles d'une voix parfaitement rocailleuse. Mes tempes pulsaient dans ma tête tandis que ses derniers mots entamaient une répétition blessante.

« Hey ça va ? Tu as l'air loin. » Alec venait de se rapprocher de moi.

Bon sang, loin, oui j'étais loin. Je regardai la main qu'il venait de poser sur ma cuisse. Son toucher n'était pas celui que je voulais. Je n'étais pas honnête en restant là. Il fallait que je sorte.

« Je... Non... Pardon. Je pense que je ne vais pas rester. »

« Quoi ? Non Bella, reste. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je sens comme des vertiges. »

« Tu veux qu'on s'isole un peu ? On peut aller dans le bureau de mon frère quelques minutes, viens. »

Il se leva et me prit la main.

« Alec, je voudrais rentrer chez moi. Ramène-moi s'il te plaît ? »

Je regardai une dernière fois Edward, qui pour la première fois depuis que nous travaillions ensemble, me fit un petit sourire, légèrement crispé et gâché par la déception dans ses yeux. Je rentrai ce soir-là avec Alec, empêchant mes larmes de couler tout au long du trajet. Ce fut mon dernier rendez-vous avec lui.

La difficulté quand on sait qu'on pourrait être parfait pour quelqu'un, est de convaincre l'autre que tout pourrait être possible. Mes probabilités allaient attendre un petit peu d'être débattues avec Edward Cullen mais je gardais l'espoir que mon fantasme se transformerait en ballet, que mon danseur deviendrait mon chorégraphe et que nous composerions ensemble une danse intense et enivrante.

A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce petit bout de mon imagination.

Bisettes,

ChicTess


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes,

Je vous présente la suite de ma fiction.

Vous ne la voyez pas mais mon ange Lily est bien posé sur mon épaule droite et toute mon admiration lui est destinée.

J'en profite pour vous remercier de l'accueil réservé au premier chapitre. Vos reviews et mise en alertes/favoris m'ont beaucoup touchées. De plus, les stats sur ce début de fiction m'ont fait plus que plaisir parce que même si aucun commentaire n'est posté, j'ai pu apprécier le « trafic » ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de suivre ces chapitres les uns après les autres.

Et n'oubliez pas : « Vous êtes bien à New-York ! ». J'espère réussir le pari de vous faire voyager et vous guider dans mon univers.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Je caressai lentement les cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque, appréciant leur douceur. Leur texture était si soyeuse, si fine. Je jouai avec eux et m'autorisai à passer mes ongles sur son cuir chevelu. Mes mains descendirent le long de sa nuque et je mémorisai son grain de peau. Mon odorat prit le relais sur mon toucher et je respirai profondément son odeur de musc. Cet arôme, si masculin, s'infiltrait par mes narines et descendait à l'intérieur de mon corps. C'était une sensation transcendante, comme si ma chair reconnaissait la sienne. Comme si son odeur était pour moi quelque chose d'unique, comparable à une empreinte digitale. C'était lui. Je gardai mes yeux fermés pour pouvoir enregistrer les sensations de sa peau contre la mienne. Je voulais me rappeler de ce moment, de chaque seconde qui passait. J'avais peur qu'elles s'égrainent rapidement alors je profitais de lui, consciente de mon égoïsme.

« Edward » m'entendis-je murmurer.

Aucun son ne me parvint mais son effluve parlait pour lui. Mon ventre se contracta, anticipant le flot d'émotions qui me traversait. Un bruit de fond gâcha ce moment mais j'en fis abstraction, remontant avec urgence mes mains plus haut derrière sa tête. J'agrippai gentiment ses cheveux. Je sentais sa tête dans mon cou. Je gémis sans aucune gène, emportée par mes sens. Le bruit recommença et se fit entendre plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Involontairement, ma poigne le relâchait et je clignai des yeux. La dure réalité m'obligea à faire face à la sonnerie de mon réveil et à la tristesse de mes douces illusions. La boule enchanteresse en bas de mon corps remonta pour se coincer dans mes entrailles et j'étouffai un léger spasme.

_Ne craque pas._

Ces quelques mots, tels un mantra, m'aidèrent à déglutir et à reprendre une respiration plus confortable. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis les nombreux mouchoirs étalés sur mon lit et qui jonchaient le sol.

L'horloge indiquait quatorze heures. Je me levai mécaniquement et expédiai rapidement les commodités habituelles. Je m'assis sur une chaise au comptoir de ma modeste cuisine. L'idée de manger me dégoûtait mais je me rappelai que je n'avais rien avalé depuis hier midi alors à contre cœur, je saisis une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits. La télévision, que je venais d'allumer, n'arrivait pas vraiment à me distraire et après quelques minutes, je me rejouai la scène qui avait eu lieu la veille au soir. Je me voyais impuissante face à lui, si inaccessible. Je commençai à sentir les perles humides au coin de mes yeux.

_Stop. Stop. Stop !_

J'étais bloquée avec mes déplorables pensées. On était samedi et il allait falloir que je m'occupe l'esprit pendant les quarante prochaines heures.

Kate allait vouloir sortir ce soir et avait certainement planifié notre soirée. L'idée de me faire porter pâle était inenvisageable. Elle allait pressentir que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme dès que je l'aurai au téléphone cet après-midi, afin de coordonner nos plans. Elle allait s'employer avec minutie à me sortir de ma semi-léthargie. Sans le désirer, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être dans le corps d'une petite fille à qui l'on avait enlevé sa peluche fétiche. L'affection que je ressentais, malgré moi pour Edward, était loin d'être remplacée avec un Cosmopolitan. Mon caprice me semblait inconsolable.

J'éteignis la télévision pour sélectionner la playlist de mon iPod. Les premiers mots de « Big Girls Don't Cry » retentirent et Fergie, parfaite dans son rôle, déchira mon cœur un peu plus. Je poussai le son de ma station d'accueil et je me mis à chanter, laissant libre cours à mes larmes. Les paroles mélangées à mes pleurs, je dansai au milieu de mon salon, adoptant des gestes las et imprécis tout en laissant mes bras retomber le long de mon corps. Je tournai lentement sur moi-même et de profonds sanglots m'obligèrent à m'arrêter. Je tombai doucement à genoux, la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas de moi. Il avait des sentiments pour moi mais devait les refouler. Les événements d'hier soir combinés à mon rêve me laissaient simplement apercevoir quelque chose que je ne pourrais absolument pas atteindre. J'escaladais une falaise et je pourrais essayer de pousser sur chaque prise avec le plus de force possible, rien ne permettrait d'atteindre le sommet. Aucun espoir.

Je divaguai quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je me levai péniblement et attrapai un mouchoir, me félicitant presque d'avoir toujours une boite de mouchoirs en papier à portée de mains dans mon salon. J'essayai d'effacer les marbrures autour de mes yeux et je me regardai rapidement dans la glace. Qui que ce soit, je ne pourrai être présentable. Je baissai le son de la musique. En regardant par le judas, je vis la tête d'un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années. Après quelques secondes, je lui ouvris la porte.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Bella Swan ? me dit le garçon, un paquet de couleur rose à la main.

Il me regarda bizarrement. Aucun doute sur le fait que je venais de pleurer. Je devais faire peine à voir. Je baissai les yeux cachant ma honte. Être dans cet état était quelque chose qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis pas mal de temps.

- Oui, je suis Bella, lui confirmai-je en m'éclaircissant légèrement la voix et tentant de reprendre un peu d'assurance.

Mais je me trouvai en pyjama sur le seuil de ma porte d'entrée. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me démaquiller hier soir alors question amour-propre, il allait pouvoir repasser dans quelques temps si tant est que cela soit concevable.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai un paquet pour vous. Où puis-je vous le déposer ?

- Vous êtes sûr ? lui lançai-je mi-sceptique, mi-étonnée.

- Oui, il est bien pour vous. Il est accompagné d'une carte.

- D'accord, vous pouvez le poser sur la table, lui dis-je, tout en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- Pourriez-vous me signer le reçu s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

Je signai le bon avec le stylo qu'il me tendit.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle Swan.

- Merci. Au revoir, le saluai-je tout en refermant la porte.

J'appréciai la diversion inattendue que le jeune livreur venait de m'offrir. Je pensai immédiatement à Edward mais je devais me résonner un peu. Mon vague souhait limite « fleur bleue » était pathétique.

Le paquet en lui-même était magnifique. En effet, il s'agissait d'un furoshiki créé avec un foulard en soie. L'étole rose pâle à rayures branches et or s'avérait, sans l'ombre d'un soupçon, être un Burberry. Je sortis la carte glissée sur le dessus et la posai sur la table. Avec méfiance, je détachai méticuleusement les quatre bords en soie du nœud central et découvris un emballage cartonné de forme carrée dans les mêmes tons que le foulard. Je le soulevai doucement. Il contenait trois compartiments numérotés de un à trois. Trois numéros, trois présents. Les deux premiers étaient positionnés l'un à côté de l'autre et le troisième placé en dessous, sur la longueur. Un tel paquetage semblait unique, fait sur-mesure. Qui diable avait pris la peine de m'envoyer cela ?

Je levai la case numérotée un. Elle contenait une invitation pour une soirée détente dans un spa luxueux du centre de Manhattan, à cinq minutes à pied de mon bureau d'après l'itinéraire joint. Le bon du spa indiquait qu'un taxi me serait réservé pour me ramener directement chez moi après ma séance de massage. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Noël était loin et mon anniversaire pas avant plusieurs semaines.

La partie numéro deux déballée, je souris franchement en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une parution récente d'un livre économique reprenant une thèse sur les investissements privés et le rachat d'entreprises ancrées vers le développement durable.

Je respirai calmement tout en prenant mon temps et me concentrai pour dépaqueter le numéro trois. J'y décelai une boite Prestige chocolats « macaron » de la Maison Ladurée. Je restai hébétée face à toutes ces délicatesses, me rappelant instantanément mes paroles prononcées peu de temps auparavant. Je pris la carte et la dépliai, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'expéditeur de ces attentions particulières.

_Très chère Bella,_

_Je me permets de te faire parvenir ces quelques présents, _  
_gardés précieusement pour… plus tard._  
_En espérant que mon attitude ne te semble pas inappropriée, _  
_je tiens à éclaircir notre discussion d'hier soir._  
_Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure._

_Avec toute mon affection,_  
_Alec_

Alec était, comme à son habitude, très chevaleresque. Il avait noté dans un coin de sa tête les confidences que je lui avais faites lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Il m'avait demandé ce que je souhaiterais si j'avais une soirée de libre. Avec amusement, je lui avais dit que j'apprécierais un bon massage après une journée de travail et que j'aimerais finir la soirée avec ledit bouquin tout en dégustant quelques macarons, mon péché mignon. J'étais touchée par son attention. Qui ne le serait pas ? Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour me faire plaisir. Oh Alec, si tu savais à quel point tu es parfait... mais parfait, pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il voulait m'appeler et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il m'avait raccompagnée hier soir et il avait été angélique. Je l'avais laissé m'escorter jusqu'à mon appartement. « Je veux prendre soin de toi. » avait-il argumenté. En parfaite garce, je l'avais à peine fait rentrer chez moi et je lui avais expliqué sommairement que je ne voulais pas m'engager avec lui. J'avais prétexté un milieu social trop éloigné l'un de l'autre, ce qui était vrai mais en aucun cas la principale raison d'enrayer la poursuite de notre début de relation. Pour couronner le tout, je lui avais demandé de partir, sans plus d'explications, pressée de me retrouver seule et ne plus avoir à retenir mon chagrin.

Il m'avait quittée, non sans m'avoir embrassée sur la joue. Il n'avait pas dit un mot tout au long de mon laïus. Je pensais jusqu'à présent que tout était définitivement réglé et que le mal que je lui avais fait ne serait que passager. Mais Alec n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable. Quelque part, j'admirais sa pugnacité. Il m'avait laissé le temps et l'espace suffisant, ou presque d'après son jugement, pour que je puisse réfléchir à mes actes d'hier soir. Des explications, voilà ce qu'il voulait. J'étais cernée mais je ne voulais absolument pas, je ne pouvais absolument pas lui dire que j'étais attirée par son meilleur ami. Mais en même temps, ne serait-ce pas plus raisonnable de lui avouer mon penchant pour Edward ? Bien sûr que non, je ne pouvais pas mettre Edward dans cette position, sachant l'aveu qu'il avait fait tout haut hier soir. Si j'avais su qu'ils se connaissaient et avaient ce degré d'amitié, je ne me serais pas engagée avec Alec.

Mais, je ne m'étais pas engagée ! Nous ne nous étions rien promis non plus. _Sois honnête Bella !_ Alec m'avait fait de l'effet. J'avais apprécié sa compagnie, j'avais adoré qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, qu'il me tienne la main et qu'il me protège dans la rue. J'avais ressenti quelque chose, loin de l'effet d'Edward mais le mal était fait. Edward ne trahirait pas son meilleur ami et je suis certaine qu'Alec aurait fait la même chose si Edward avait commencé à me fréquenter.

Je relus son mot une seconde fois. « Avec toute mon affection. » me dévoilait-il. Je comprenais que j'avais, moi aussi, de l'affection pour lui. Il était un garçon intelligent, mature et très séduisant. Cependant, lorsque hier soir Edward était entré en scène, il était devenu invisible. Ma lumière s'était dirigée vers Edward et uniquement vers lui. Alec était devenu une ombre, son ombre.

Je devais me préparer à son appel. Je devais être ferme. Je ne pouvais pas le revoir. Mon téléphone, abandonné dans ma chambre, se mit à sonner. La panique m'envahit instantanément. Ce devait être Alec. Est-ce que je devais répondre ? Non, rien ne m'obligeait à le faire. Je m'approchai à pas lents de ma chambre et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Je me sentis soulagée et je rebroussai rapidement chemin vers la cuisine. Je comptais ignorer tout ça.

Et s'il venait ici si je ne répondais pas ? J'écarquillai les yeux et mon cœur s'accéléra. Je fis demi-tour et me précipita vers mon téléphone. Il se remit à sonner, me figeant sur place. _Allez, un peu de courage !_ Je l'atteignis et je vis que c'était Kate. Je décrochai en me demandant si je devais être vraiment libérée de parler à ma meilleure amie plutôt que mon possible-ex-non-petit-ami.

- Allô, répondis-je.

- Coucou Bella. Je veux tous les détails, quémanda-t-elle.

- Salut Kate. Zéro détail. Enfin si, quelques-uns mais rien de vraiment folichon.

- Bella. Ta voix est triste. Ça va ? Tu as pleuré ?

- Ça va. C'est juste que… les détails ne vont pas te plaire.

- J'arrive, me lança-t-elle.

- Non ! Non, on en parlera ce soir, ça ira mieux. D'accord ? plaidai-je.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est Alec ? Il n'a pas été correct ?

- Si. C'est moi . Je suis un peu paumée. Je... Je ne sais plus.

- Bella, je te rejoins maintenant, ok ? Je suis chez mes parents mais je peux être rentrée dans moins d'une heure, insista-t-elle.

- Non Kate. Vraiment. On ne change pas les plans. Je vais aller me recoucher de toute façon et on se voit ce soir. Vingt heures chez moi, ça te va ?

- Très bien.

- Quel est le programme de ce soir ?

- Je te propose le 230 Fifth sur la Cinquième Avenue, me proposa-t-elle, un brin euphorique.

- La cinquième vraiment ? Vogue t'as embauchée ou quoi ?

- Non tu parles mais je crois qu'il te faut bien ça. Et puis, il est temps que tu t'imprègnes de la culture New-yorkaise dans sa totalité et ça passe par le 230 Fifth. On se fait une pizza chez toi pour économiser ?

J'éclatai de rire. Kate avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle amenait un peu de pétillant dans nos conversations et dans ma vie en général. Elle minimisait toujours les choses les plus énervantes, horripilantes et stressantes.

- Ok, mais c'est toi qui régale !

- Bisous ma Bella et mets ta robe noire, tu vas en avoir besoin ! Oh Bella ? Je suis sûre qu'on va passer une soirée mémorable ! me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Tu parles, ma petite robe noire n'aurait même pas fait sensation hier soir ! grommelai-je toute seule à voix haute.

L'après-midi traîna en longueur. Le sommeil ne vint pas. J'appréhendais le coup de fil d'Alec parce que je n'avais pas décidé si je devais lui répondre. J'étais d'autant plus frustrée car je n'arrivais pas à analyser la situation. Que faire ? Que dire ? Quels mots devrais-je utiliser pour être le moins blessante possible ?

Alec aurait été formidable dans d'autres circonstances, une autre vie, une autre latitude ou tout simplement si je n'avais pas rencontré son meilleur ami. En même temps, je devais absolument le remercier pour ses cadeaux et les lui rendre. Je ne pouvais pas les garder.

Le travail allait sûrement me réconcilier avec la partie sombre de moi-même. De quelle partie sombre je parlais ? La sensation de trahison envers Alec en oubliant de lui donner les réelles motivations de mon éloignement ? Cela pourrait-il m'empêcher de devenir amie avec Alec ? Mais, être proche d'Alec me ramenait toujours à Edward. Malheureusement, il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Je n'allais pas pouvoir éviter Cullen longtemps étant donné qu'il dirigeait certains séminaires chez Newton&Sons Inc. Aucune solution ne s'offrait à moi. J'étais coincée dans une boite qui se rétrécissait à vue d'œil.

Mon téléphone sonna et je sentis la panique revenir au galop. Je vérifiai le nom de l'interlocuteur. Alec. Après trois sonneries et une grande goulée d'air, je décrochai.

- Bonjour Alec, lui dis-je de ma voix la plus neutre possible.

- Bonjour Bella. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Merci pour tes cadeaux Alec. Je…

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, me coupa-il. Je les avais et je voulais juste que tu en profites. Écoute Bella, pour hier soir, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et vraiment je veux qu'on se revoit. Je sais bien que rien n'a vraiment démarré entre nous mais je veux que tu me laisses une chance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais si bouleversée. Tes vertiges, enfin je… Je veux que nous en parlions en face à face.

- Alec…

- Bella, je me fiche des différences sociales. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est plus qu'une attirance que je ressens envers toi. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, tu comprends ? Je t'ai laissé parler hier soir et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de déplacé et je m'excuse d'avoir été un sombre idiot et de ne pas comprendre.

- C'est moi, repris-je difficilement.

- Bella. Je ne veux pas en parler au téléphone. Je dois te voir. On doit s'expliquer, déclara-t-il, d'une voix douce, semblable à une supplique.

- Alec. Je ne sais plus.

- On est samedi alors je suppose que tu sors avec Kate ce soir, non ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je difficilement.

- Donne-moi l'adresse, je vous rejoins vers vingt trois heures trente. Je viendrai avec Dém.

Il voulait me parler ce soir. On allait être sur un terrain neutre et Kate serait là. Sa requête me semblait acceptable. Alec était quelqu'un de bien et j'avais aussi de l'affection pour lui, indéniablement. Il ne viendrait pas accompagné d'Edward. De toute façon, ce dernier avait été clair. Il ne me voulait pas dans sa vie. Allais-je me maîtriser ce soir ? Ne pas craquer ? Ils allaient me rappeler cette fatale soirée et est-ce que j'allais être capable de m'adapter à cette situation. Ce n'est pas comme si Edward allait être présent. Bon sang, comment allais-je faire pour la prochaine réunion de Cullen ? Ce nouveau paramètre m'inquiéta déraisonnablement et sans réfléchir, je lui donnai l'adresse du bar.

- 230 Fifth, Cinquième Avenue.

- Ok. On se voit là-bas ce soir. À tout à l'heure Bella.

- Oui, m'entendis-je lui répondre à voix basse.

Il raccrocha et je restai quelques minutes avec mon téléphone près de mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre en ordre mes idées. Je me sentais si confuse. Qu'allais-je lui dire ce soir ? Au moins, il n'arrivait pas chez moi. C'était déjà ça. Ainsi donc, Edward avait dit vrai. Alec ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Il me l'avait avoué à demi-mot au téléphone. J'eus tout de suite de la peine pour lui parce que je lui avais fait exactement la même chose que m'avait fait Edward hier soir. J'avais brisé son cœur comme son ami avait brisé le mien. Finalement, nous nous opposions les uns aux autres. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Comment, en moins de vingt quatre heures, la situation avait-elle pu autant changer ?

Bon sang, j'essayais d'avancer sur un tapis qui tournait en sens inverse. Peu importe la vitesse de mes pas, je revenais toujours vers Alec. Ou Alec revenait toujours vers moi.

En reposant mon téléphone, je vis qu'il était dix neuf heures alors je décidai de me préparer pour ma soirée. Ma douche me permit d'effacer les larmes de cette nuit et de laisser retomber les tensions de cet après-midi. Je passai ma robe noire, échouée sur le fauteuil capitonné de ma chambre depuis la veille. Lorsque je sortis de ma salle de bain maquillée et coiffée, je vis qu'il était quasiment vingt heures. Je mis rapidement le couvert. Kate sonna et je me précipitai pour lui ouvrir.

- Coucou, me dit Kate.

Elle était superbe, ses cheveux blonds, lâchés autour d'elle avec un effet coiffé-décoiffé, mettaient en valeur sa courte robe brune légèrement décolletée. Elle s'était maquillée dans une teinte marron assez sombre qui mettait en valeur ses yeux noirs.

- Salut Kate, tu es magnifique, la complimentai-je.

- Toi aussi ma chérie. Même pieds nus, cette robe te fait une silhouette à couper le souffle. Je suis jalouse, me surenchérit-elle en m'embrassant d'un baiser sur la joue.

Je lui souris et secouai la tête.

- J'ai pris la pizza chez Romani. Je suis morte de faim et avide de confidences, accentua-t-elle d'un clin d'œil alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cuisine.

- Oui et bien tu peux déchanter, c'est pas vraiment glorieux.

Je découpai notre repas et nous nous servîmes.

- Tant que ça ?

- Alec m'a emmenée dans le pub de son frère et, pour te faire l'histoire courte, Edward était là. C'est un de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Edward ? Tu parles de Cullen ?

- En personne.

- Merde.

- Oui, merde, ironisai-je. Il m'a ignorée le peu de temps où je suis restée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es partie ?

- Oui. Mais avant ça, Alec et Démétri, leurs autre meilleur ami, ont charrié Cullen sur une fille dont il avait soit-disant le béguin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, une certaine... Isabella, lui lâchai-je.

Kate bloqua sa fourchette à trois centimètres de sa bouche et la reposa au bord de son assiette, tout en me regardant les yeux ronds.

- Cullen a le béguin pour toi ?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit. Alec n'a pas fait le rapprochement car ils parlaient d'Isabella et Alec ne me connaît que sous mon diminutif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es enfuie ?

- Cullen nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tenterait rien envers Isabella parce qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui était très attaché à elle.

- Comment en est-on arrivé à te mettre dans cette situation ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et Alec ?

- Il nous rejoint ce soir avec Démétri. Il m'a envoyé ces cadeaux, lui montrai-je d'un geste vers la boite. Il m'a appelée tout à l'heure parce qu'il veut que nous parlions. Il n'accepte pas que je ne veuille plus le revoir.

- Tu l'as largué ?

- Kate ! On ne s'est même pas embrassé. On s'est vu trois fois, c'est tout. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de relation à ce stade, si ?

- Alec est un mec bien. Bon sang, il ne s'est pas foutu de toi. C'est du Burberry, non ? me questionna-t-elle, visiblement attirée par mes cadeaux.

Elle se déplaça et inspecta la boite dans les moindres détails, sans aucune gène.

- Tu ne m'aides pas là, m'exclamai-je tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Très attentionné le Alec quand même ! Je peux te l'emprunter ? me demanda-t-elle en passant la soie autour de son cou.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je dois tout lui rendre. Tu ne penses pas que je vais garder tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Ce sont tes cadeaux !

- Ce que tu peux être vénale Katrina Denali !

- Oui et je ne m'en cache pas !

- Harpie !

Nous rîmes de notre stupidité un moment. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, je retenais mes émotions face à Kate et je lui cachais mon malaise dû au rejet d'Edward. Non par pudeur mais je voulais essayer de minimiser cela. Je tentais de me convaincre que le temps allait peut-être faire son œuvre. Nous nous échappâmes de mon appartement aux alentours de vingt deux heures trente et nous hélâmes un taxi pour rejoindre la Cinquième Avenue.

Le 230 Fifth n'était pas un club basique. Il s'agissait du plus grand jardin sur toit de New-York. C'était le Roofttop Garden par excellence avec une vue splendide sur l'Empire State Building illuminé la nuit. C'était la première fois que nous allions là car cet endroit était très prisé par les New-yorkais et les touristes. Arrivées dans le bâtiment, nous accédâmes au Penthouse Lounge grâce à l'ascenseur. L'univers, assez cosy, créé de toutes pièces m'impressionnait littéralement. Malgré le fait que New-York soit toujours New-York, j'étais toujours extatique quand je découvrais l'immensité des lieux et les illuminations composées pour les rendre toujours plus exceptionnels. Je me disais qu'il y avait une guerre sans merci pour rendre un endroit toujours plus attractif qu'un autre.

Le Penthouse Lounge du 230 Fifth déclencha en moi une sensation d'étroitesse. Beaucoup de monde était présent et les couleurs dominantes si sombres des espaces, m'empêchaient de voir plus loin que quelques mètres. Les créateurs du Penthouse Lounge avaient su mettre en valeur les lieux tout en guidant les clients avec des photophores blancs situés sur chaque table basse qu'entouraient les canapés et fauteuils séparant chaque groupe. Nous nous approchâmes de l'immense bar, illuminé de tout son long. Nous n'avions pas l'habitude de nous retrouver dans ce genre de lieux et je vis que Kate avait l'œil brillant. Je suivis son regard béat et levai la tête en admirant le plafond rouge brillant qui reflétait les gestes précis des serveurs, tel un immense miroir.

Je me détournai et interpellai un serveur pour commander nos Cosmopolitan. Nos verres à la mains, nous rejoignîmes une des fenêtres pour admirer la ville, vue d'en haut. Kate, en New-yorkaise pure souche, menai la discussion en m'indiquant où se trouvait tel ou tel monument. Elle était si passionnée par sa métropole. Mon portable vibra dans ma poche et le moment que je redoutais le plus de cette soirée arriva lorsque je reçus un message d'Alec me confirmant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Je lui précisai par retour de message où nous nous trouvions exactement. C'est nerveuse que je le vis arriver vers nous, accompagné de Démétri.

- Bonsoir les filles, nous dit-il en nous embrassant.

- Bonsoir, nous saluait Démétri.

- Kate, voici Démétri. Démétri, Kate, les présentai-je.

Les présentations faites, Alec vint tout naturellement se poster près de moi. Bizarrement, avec lui à mes côtés, je me sentais moins petite dans ce lieu. Il portait un pantalon noir cintré et une chemise blanche. Il était très élégant ce soir. Nous aurions pu faire un couple très assorti, si seulement…

- Vous admiriez la vue ? nous demanda Démétri.

- Oui, c'est magnifique, lui répondit Kate.

- Incontestablement, commentai-je.

- On va s'asseoir ? Un espace est libre là-bas, nous montra Alec, d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Oui.

Nous rejoignîmes les fauteuils et un serveur s'approcha. Alec commanda d'autres boissons.

- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi de venir ici ? Cela ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que vous avez l'habitude de faire, non ? nous questionna Alec, assis à ma droite.

- Bella n'est jamais venue ici alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps qu'elle découvre d'autres choses. L'endroit est superbe, un peu de changement ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout. Autant profiter du moment présent et vivre pleinement sans penser au reste, n'est-ce pas Bella ? s'enthousiasma Kate en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Si.

_La garce, elle n'avait rien dit !_ Pas une seule remarque significative sur Alec tout à l'heure et maintenant elle voulait clairement m'envoyer dans la gueule du loup, loup qui avait revêtu le corps céleste d'Alec, bien évidemment. Je lui envoyai discrètement mon regard le plus noir. À quoi jouait-elle ? Alec se pencha vers moi.

- Bella, tu veux bien qu'on s'isole un peu pour discuter ? me proposa t-il.

- Bien sûr, affirmai-je, pas vraiment prête à me jeter dans sa tanière.

De concert, nous nous levâmes.

- Démétri, je peux te confier Katie ? lui rétorquai-je, sans jeter un regard à Kate. Je savais qu'elle devait bouillir. Elle détestait que je l'appelle Katie.

- Oui sans problème. Je m'occupe d'elle.

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Kate était belle et Démétri semblait ravi, totalement sous son charme. Je l'avais vu dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au Lounge. Il semblait correct et Kate aussi avait besoin d'une distraction, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Alec me prit la main et nous accédâmes au Rooftop Garden par l'escalier. Nous trouvâmes avec beaucoup de mal, un endroit assez intime à l'écart, sous un des nombreux palmiers exposés à la nuit. Nous étions début août et la chaleur était étouffante malgré l'heure tardive. J'avais toujours du mal à ne pas suffoquer ici, à cette période de l'année. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc en bois vernis et restâmes quelques minutes sans rien dire, nos regards face à l'immensité de la ville dont l'horizon était cassé par des gratte-ciel illuminés. Malgré la beauté des lieux, je n'arrivai pas à profiter du spectacle autour de moi. J'attendis qu'Alec prenne la parole mais il semblait prendre son temps pour choisir ses mots. Après un moment, il se tourna face à moi et me fit un sourire sincère.

- Merci de bien vouloir me revoir ce soir, commença-t-il.

- Alec, je… merci pour tes cadeaux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te rappeler de ce que je t'avais dit au restaurant. Je suis touchée.

- Bella, je me rappelle de chaque seconde avec toi, de ce que tu m'as confié et de nos conversations même si elles n'ont pas été assez nombreuses pour moi.

Je baissai la tête, honteuse, en me remémorant la façon dont j'avais été distante hier soir. Ça aussi, il devait s'en rappeler.

- Je sais, murmurai-je.

Il me prit la main.

- Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je pourrais peut-être me racheter, arranger ça. Je suis un peu perdu.

- Alec, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Absolument rien, lui avouai-je en regardant son visage. Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je t'ai menti hier soir. Le milieu social, notre différence sociale… n'a rien à voir. Je n'ai jamais porté attention à tout ça.

- Mais quoi Bella alors ? Il m'a semblé que, tu vois, avant d'entrer dans le pub hier soir, ça allait entre nous. Je suis allé trop vite en te présentant mon frère et mes amis ?

- J'ai apprécié nos soirées, éludai-je. Nous nous entendons bien, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais hier soir, je… je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas assez, chuchotai-je.

Alec me fit relever la tête, posa ses deux mains autour de mon visage et essuya avec ses pouces deux infimes larmes qui venaient de glisser lentement sur mes joues.

- Hey Bella, j'attendrai d'accord ? J'attendrai que tu sois prête. Je ne veux pas te bousculer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse.

- Je ne pense pas que je serai prête un jour Alec, lui confessai-je.

_Pour toi._ Je ne pense pas que je serai prête pour toi, pensai-je. Je me retins de lui avouer cette faiblesse. Je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal. Je savais désormais ce que c'était d'être rejeté et le destin y était certainement pour quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi au moins prendre soin de toi, comme un ami. Laisse-moi rester dans ta vie Bella. J'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi, me souffla t-il en laissant retomber ses mains dans les miennes.

Il ne me regardait plus et je le sentais si vulnérable à cet instant-là. Comment aurais-je pu lui dire non ? Comment aurais-je pu refuser son amitié ? Il voulait prendre soin de moi. Personne ne le faisait plus. Papa était loin et Emmet, mon frère, sur un autre continent. Kate était là mais j'avais peut-être besoin de lâcher prise et accepter qu'Alec fasse partie de ma vie, même si nous aspirions à des objectifs différents. Alors, je ravalai mes larmes et je hochai la tête avec un sourire franc et non par pitié mais par affection, je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Oui, lui chuchotai-je.

- Merci Bella.

C'est ainsi que nous finîmes notre soirée, méditant chacun sur ce que nous venions d'accepter, le pacte que nous venions de conclure et les répercussions que nous allions devoir essuyer, en acceptant tous les deux les sentiments bien différents que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou sur Facebook.

Je vous envoie des bisettes emballées dans un furoshiki.

ChicTess


End file.
